United States v. Parker Barrow (NCT)
Synopsis On October 31, 2017, two masked individuals entered Third National Bank in Midlands City and robbed the bank at gunpoint. Police apprehended both, and both pled guilty. On April 20, 2018, Parker Barrow, the bank teller, stands trial for armed bank robbery and conspiracy. Details On October 31, 2017, an attempted armed robbery occurred at Third National Bank, 301 Walnut Dr., Midlands City, ML. Parker Barrow and two robbers were apprehended. Jane Doe, the alleged mastermind and getaway driver, escaped and remains at large. Charlie Floyd, a poor cook at the French Toast Chalet (two doors down from Chuggie's Bar), was approached outside of work by a woman ("Jane Doe"), calling herself Rose. Doe offered Floyd "some work" and Floyd agreed. Floyd was given a burner phone and later received a call to meet at the Midlands Marina. Floyd arrived to meet "Doe" and another woman called "Ms. Magenta" (Laurie Bousmail). There they conspired to commit the armed bank robbery. "Doe" informed them a large deposit was being made on the day of the robbery. She knew this because, on October 10th, she had gone to a restaurant across from the bank and found out from the owner (Patty Dillinger) that Jackie Foley makes suspiciously large deposits at certain scheduled times. Floyd met "Doe" on October 28, and after asking about the employees tripping the alarm, was told by "Doe" that she "had an inside source" named Barrow, who needed money. On October 31, Floyd and Laurie Bousmail, both masked, entered the bank and Floyd drew Floyd's handgun. Floyd shouted, “Everybody, be cool. This is a robbery,” and quietly whispered to Foley, “don’t worry, you won’t be hurt. Give me your phone, and sit down quietly in the chair.” Restaurant owner Patty Dillinger had already called the police. Police arrived and arrested the robbers. "Doe" fled. On October 31, 2017, at 11:27 a.m., the Midlands City branch of the FBI received a call from local police reporting FBI Agent Kelly James responded. Agent Kelly found the bank's security camera to be tampered with and pointed upwards. Parker Barrow failed to activate the silent alarm, which was controlled by a foot pedal. Agent James reviewed security footage, which last showed Barrow alone in the bank and disappearing beneath the security camera, before the security camera was pointed upwards (blocking its view) 10 minutes later. Fingerprinting analysis shows Barrow's two fingerprints are on the camera and a ladder in the bank. One fingerprint on the security camera could not be matched. Cassidy Sutton, bank manager, is a suspect in the case. Sutton suspiciously took the day off during the robbery. Harper Karpis, a former bank robber and expert witness on robbery, believes there is a 50% chance there was an insider accomplice. Karpis also believes Agent James’s conclusion that the "inside person" was Barrow is possible, but not clear cut. Jesse Hearst, the parent of Parker Barrow, believes Hearst's child to be innocent. Hearst also confirmed at some point Hearst possessed a burner flip phone similar to what was given to other co-conspirators by "Jane Doe". Parker Barrow maintains Barrow's innocence. Barrow says Barrow did activate the alarm and did not tamper with the security camera. During the interrogation, when Agent James briefly left the room, Barrow states, "Everything’s fine. It’s all fine. They have no idea." Witnesses Prosecution * Agent Kelly James * Charlie Floyd * Cassidy Sutton * Jackie Foley Defense * Parker Barrow * Jesse Hearst * Harper Karpis * Patty Dillinger Other Persons of Interest * "Jane Doe" ("Rose," "Dorothy") * Laurie Bousmail ("Magenta") Other Case References * Jackie Foley claims to have seen Parker Barrow and Jane Doe together in Chuggie's Bar. This is the same bar as the bar in Daniel v. Chuggie's Sports Bar and State v. Dawson. * In State v. Ryder, Exhibit 12 contains a reference to the robbery of the Third National Bank along with mentions of Rose and Magenta. Trivia * Since bank robbery is a federal offense in the United States, this is the first case in the Midlands universe where the prosecution represents the entire nation, rather than just the state of Midlands. Category:Criminal Cases Category:NCT Cases